onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:698 Spoilers
http://i.imgur.com/mQNfIfo.jpg. And no chapter next week. That is all. DP, it was nice knowing your avatar. 05:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Why the hell did I come here.....is anyone else disappointed that Smoker has done nothing but lose since he came back? 05:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) More. *In the cover the old lady said goodbye again to Caribou. *Marines and Chahige search people that was affected by Shinokuni. *Buffalo and Baby 5 heads arrives with Doflamingo. *Doflamingo attacks Marines with threads. *Luffy, Law and the other are un Sunny, they talk about some questions of Punk Hazard and New World *Kinemon is worried and take his katana. Thanks Redon, and also Kaze for the image. 05:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) first half Chapter 698 - Doflamingo appears! The old granny sends off Caribou to the port The weakness to Caesar's gas is that, it takes half a day for the poison to kill someone after it petrifies them. As long as they release them from the gas shells before then, they can be saved Smoker let Brownbeard go get his men... Brownbeard thanks him and promises he'll return to be captured once he saves his men. The G-5s have the headless bodies of Buffalo and Baby 5. Right in front of the marines' eyes, the heads of Buffalo and Baby 5 comes flying to the body, reattaching themsleves! It was Doflamingo who arrived with the heads. He instantly takes out chunk of the G5 using unseen methods, simply flying past them. He used the Coqueror's Haki! The marines question why a Shichibukai is attacking the marines, and pulls out their guns. Smoker tells his men to stop it, but too late... Doflamingo shoot out strings at the G-5, slicing at their weapons and bodies. Smoker retaliates, but pissed off Dofla simply demands to know where Luffy and Law escpaed to. Smoker tells him he doesn't know, "Joker". He also brings up Vergo, letting Dofla know that he has the knowledge of who he really is.... Doflamingo attacks, and following panel is nothing but smoke and blood.... Thanks Aohige for the translation. More to come. 05:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, the Strawhats and the Sunny is going down a "Sea Slope". According to Law, that's nothing unusual lol. Franky is explaining to Brook (who insists on calling Mini Merry 2 "little Sheep") how he used the waterways in the lab to get Sunny to Mini Merry 2 and recover it. Meanwhile, Nami tells Luffy they are heading to Dressrosa, in a roundabout way per Law. Kinemon is surprised at this, that's exactly where he was heading as well. Luffy asks Law who he was talking to, and he replies Doflamingo. Usopp screams "Isn't that the most dangerous Shichibukai!?" Law tells them the operation has already started. Zoro asks him "what operation?" Luffy ask Law to explain his plans. Those who didn't know yell "What!? Form an alliance to take down a Yonkou!?" Zoro smiles, he likes the idea. Luffy expalins he's allied with Law's crew, so let's get along well. Usopp and Nami are still against the idea, but the others seem unconcerned, including Sanji and Brook. Sanji advises Law that the "Alliance" he has in mind is probably not going to be the same as Luffy's idea of one. LOL. 1 more post. 05:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) WOH! Thanks Gal~ So the chapter came out early?! 05:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Zori Jump releases a day early, so Monday night spoilers and Tuesday chapter. 05:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) No chap next week... I hate it when that happens, especially when a cliffhanger occurs. But it does make it easier for admins to keep the edits from overflowing. 05:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sanji says "Oh so that's why Luffy was going on about kidnapping. That's so unlike his style, I was wondering. Good, if I was supposed to cook this strange looking goat here (pointing at CC) I wouldn't have known what to do." CC tells them you fools don't know what you're messing with, there will be bigshots coming for their heads now. Know your foolishness and die! Sanji immediatesly beats him up, to which Chopper complains CC is still being treated. "Do it after he's recovered!" LOL Law continues to explain. He asked for them to kidnap CC, while he destroyed the facility to create SAD. Major pirates in the New World controls a turf, and countless subordinates. They rule the sea like massive crime syndicates. This is unlike the first half of grandline, going against them as a single pirate group, you won't even get to see the bosses' faces! (which is kinda funny Law says this... since that's exactly what Straw Hats have been doing lol) However, they are still underground society. To not be seen by the marines, most dealings happen in the dark. Doflamingo has the most power and influence among them. His name in the crime world is "Joker". And Joker's biggest client is the Yonkou, Kaido of Hundred Beasts. Kinemon and Momo reacts to that name with surprise. But when asked, they feign nothing and ask them to continue... Kinemon: Whoa!? What's this dragon!? Where's Momonosuke!? Luffy: You're talking to him Kinemon: WHAT!? Oh yeah... I see. So that's how it is. Law continues, he is going after Kaidou's head. The key to defeating him is lessening his power. Right now Kaidou is buying massive amounts of SMILE devil fruits from Joker. Usopp: Wait, artificial? Doesn't that mean they can increase the number of devil fruit users limitlessly? Law: That's correct. Because it's artificial, apparently there are some risks to it... but using this, Kaido currently has over 500 devil fruit users in his crew. Usopp: Anyone wants out? Me! Chopper: Me! Nami: Me! Zoro: Shut up. Law: But there won't be any more increase in devil fruit users. Sanji and few others approach CC. Sanji: This guy created them!? Chopper: (sparkly eyes) Ww you made those devil fruits? SAD is awesome! CC blushes Usopp: WIL YOU STOP COMPLIMENTING HIM!? Law explains CC was adopting the "Linage Factor" found by Vegapunk Sanji and Chopper leaves CC's side "Oh, so the great one is Vegapunk afterall" CC: Shut up! Can you make them? No? you idiots! There's still more.. 05:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Somewhere in Dressrosa is the SMILE factory. They need to find it and destroy it. Luffy asks Kinemon he is heading there as well, to which Kinemon confirms. A comrade of them is captured there!!! Meanwhile... Dofla is near finishing off Smoker. The G5 pleads him to spare Smoker, but Dofla says not to worry... He doesn't know who knows what, so he's simply going to kill every last one of you And he also vows to find where Law and Straw Hats are before this day is over. Aokiji appears behind Doflamingo, telling him to get off of Smoker. He's a friend of his. End... No chapter next week. Thank Aohige at APforums for the translation. 06:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The blush.. http://106.imagebam.com/download/VCi5KeIn3n6wgFjuOoy-bg/23577/235767400/16.jpg. Thanks kaze. 06:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC)